User talk:Gazlene Membrane
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gazlene Membrane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk) 20:22, January 20, 2013 YES.... AND I THINK HYPER DID, ZEEL SAID THAT HYPER HAD ENOUGH OF YOU... NOW, GET... ON.. CHAT... I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU... Invader-Mas (talk) 16:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Did you wish for anything to happen to me...? Invader-Mas (talk) 21:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *DID. YOU. WISH. FOR. ANYTHING. BAD. TO. ME?? Did you wish for something to happen to me or something..!? Invader-Mas (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) B-Because my illness has suddenly gone bad, and I'm scared... Invader-Mas (talk) 22:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!?! WHY!?! She's been depressed as it is!! Cutting herself, self harming, her dad not really helping her at all, and YOU!! She doesn't need any more bad luck!! Invader-Mas (talk) 22:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ..... Due fuck is that..? Invader-Mas (talk) 19:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Look, I don't care anymore, I almost got banned because of Hyper, so I don't need this crap.. Invader-Mas (talk) 19:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) NOTHING AT ALL... I know your plan, shut the fuck UP!! I'm done!! Invader-Mas (talk) 19:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh it was just a minor set-back. I appreciate you testing my wiki's perserverance but I would really like it if you just kept your promise and stayed off my wiki. You said you left and yet you came back. Can't say that I saw it coming but I did. Thanks again for the test and by the way Dr. Anonymous would like you to know that he is, and I quote, VERY disappointed in you. Well, goodbye and thanks for all the fish. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Conker, I don't really think anyone cares that you made yet another wiki, since it's lame at the thought, also, thanks to you, I have a knife with me right by my side. If you carry on, I will do it... Invader-Mas (talk) 23:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ... Wow, your stupid... -.- I MEANT CUTTING MYSELF!!! I can't leave the chat forever because I madeLMX cry, so what else can I do!?! Invader-Mas (talk) 23:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) SHUT UP!!! I will really cut myself, and I'll even take a picture to prove it, so stop all this or it will happen!! Invader-Mas (talk) 23:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) .... Fine..? What do you mean by that..? Invader-Mas (talk) 23:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ........ Are you SERIOUS!?! O_o Invader-Mas (talk) 23:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, really?? R.E.A.L.Y!!!?? I've never cut in my life, so when things like this happens andi do wanna cut, you change your mind just like that...?? Invader-Mas (talk) 23:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) .... Wow.... I-m still probably gonna cut still, though 'cause of you, I dunno Invader-Mas (talk) 23:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Not Happy... At All Look, I have just about had it with you lately. I gave you one "last chance" TWICE, and both times you took a big dump on my efforts: first time you picked a fight, then the second time... WHAT was up with you unleashing the Conkernator Bot on this Wiki?! I have honestly never been more angry with a user in my life - yes, that includes ZimFan's sister, because she was hostile from the start. But I actually had high hopes for you. I believed that you could redeem yourself, cast aside your hatred and start anew. But I was wrong, wasn't I? Instead, you decided to become a cyber-terrorist, and continually attack this Wiki with the intent of getting revenge. Perhaps the quarrels that sparked this were not entirely your fault, Conker. I don't know. But attacking users? That is not only EXTREMELY LOW, but it is most CERTAINLY your fault. I am sorry, but I have done all I can to help you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wha...???? Ok, now this is just ridiculous. WHY are you creating another IZ Wiki? We already HAVE one, where there are actually members who do not hate you! You can't just create your own little world because you don't feel comfortable on the REAL IZ Wiki! Seriously, stop this:you're starting to scare me. What happened to the OLD Conker I used to know and love? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Gonna be on chat, if you want to come, then do Invader Jackera (talk) 01:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) WHAT IN THE NAME OF BACON Conker, we don't hate you. We just want everything to be at its best. And vandalising this wiki and a lot of other FO SHIZ-NIZZLE ain't gonna help. SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! 02:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I KNOW. But that still doesn't explain why the heck you made your own FACTUAL IZ Wiki. I mean, I could at least understand if you made another SHIPPING Wiki, but I'm afraid that creating another INFORMATIONAL Wiki when the real one bears you no ill will is just.... wrong. You may not be able to return to the IZFS, but there is no reason to abandon your allies at the real IZ Wiki; we do not hate you. We are willing to forgive and forget. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) No, your new wiki's content has NOTHING shipping-related; moreover, the title is "Invader Zim Wiki" - NOWHERE does it suggest that it's about fanon. To all intents and purposes, it appears you're just trying to make a copy of the IZ Wiki, and I am afraid that we cannot condone that. Whatever happened to the old Conker? I wish he was still around. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Listen, I think we should talk, about Xeena and Sam? Come on chat Invader Jackera (talk) 21:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You...You Monster I know you are working with someone. Think about it, Conker. What kind of bug or troll are you planning next? Tell me, and no one gets hurt. One thing I'm shocked about is how many chances you wasted. You think it's everyone else's fault that you were banned? Wrong. You were banned because of you actions. I know about your other wikis. Smash Wiki, Donkey Kong Wiki, Mario Wiki, Rare Wiki, Conker Wiki, and Fantendo. I even invited Locky to the group to try and stop you, but you didn't show up! You're next plot will fail, just like the other plots. Leave me a message on my chat page when you see this! Oh, and I'm holding Gaz hostage. Meme911 (talk) 02:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Meme911